From Hell To Heaven (Rewritten)
by DixieChicrules123
Summary: NEW REWRITTEN VERSION Amelia Evans just wanted a normal life and the father who left her and her mother. During Chicago, both her and Optimus Prime are in for a shock that they're related. Now she just has to prove it. Is everything finally over after the Decepticons? Or is this simply another transformation? Bee/OC Ratchet/OC Ironhide/OC Jazz/Maggie Mirage/Mikaela GALLOWAY BASHING
1. Prologue

**So... some of you may recognise this story. Bit rest assured, it is not the SAME story exactly.**

**This is ****a redo of ****my first ever transformers story, ****and hopefully it will be better****. I mean, I started this when I was 12 years old and I honestly think I've improved at least a bit since then. ****This may mean that the plot may make a few drastic changes and my writing style may be a bit different. I've just finished year one of creative writing so hopefully I've picked something up.**

**I've upped the rating of this to Mature because I know I will be using more swearing than I did in 2012.**

**There will be canon divergence obviously with new characters participating.**

**You can go back and read my original version of this if you haven't already, but you won't need to in order to enjoy and understand this because different things are going to happen but with the same general outcome. Make way for more shenanigans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my OC's. (PM me if you wish to use them)**

**This is going to be fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

No one's PoV

Many of the humans had already retired for the night, having training in the early hours. The Lennox and Epps families had eventually joined the other soldiers with their little ones exhausted from the day. Even the now grown up Annabelle Lennox was not awake at the late hour. The Autobots however, did not have the privilege of their younglings being tuckered out and ready for recharge. Instead, the three younglings Slipstream and Red Cross, led by oldest Halo were buzzing through the room playing a concoction of hide and seek and tag. The adults were conversing easily, all keeping an eye on the troublemakers. And for once that wasn't Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins had learnt the hard way that the number of pranks had to decrease. Especially after Ratchet realised his creation was starting to imitate them.

"Mearing told me that the President is going to be present at the next inspection." Lunalight was saying as she and the other four femmes in her troop were sat. "Wants to see the younglings apparantely."

"Well looks like Ratchet and Ironhide are going to have to intimidate Wheeljack enough that he doesn't go into his lab during the visit." Athena Prime laughed.

"Or I could just weld him to a med berth." Lunalight partially joked. "Though we could just let Brightstorm on him. She'll keep him in line."

"The pit is that supposed to mean?" the sparked femme exclaimed.

"It means you are one scary bitch." Swift Kick drank from her energon cube, her Earth lingo still slipping through.

"Hell hath no fury like a sparked femme." Ironhide cut in. A few of the mechs had drifted over to where the femmes were. A mixture of sire, mate and sibling coding still influencing them to keep close to the femmes and younglings. After all that had occurred in their time on Earth it was no surprise. Shit had been hitting the fan as long as the femmes had known the autobots and had never stopped. If it wasn't an alien civil war, it was trying to raise sparklings and younglings around humans that they could easily squish. Imagine the paperwork involved in that.

"And this sparked femme," Brightstorm smiled wickedly. "Has no problem with locking you out of our quarters and sending you to the twins if you keep those comments up."

"Now that'd be a story to hear." Darkstar smirked.

"A story? Grandsire, are you telling another story?" Halo jumped up excitedly by Optimus Prime, her grandsire.

"Halo sweetspark, we weren't actually-" Athena tried to distract her creation from her sire.

"I wanna hear! I wanna hear!" Slipstream sat in the midst of the adults, eagerly waiting. Meanwhile, Red Cross had snuck up on his sire and started crawling into his lap, curling into his frame. Ratchet wrapped his arm around him for support. Being the youngest of the three younglings, he was much easier to tire out than the other two. Lunalight couldn't help but smile fondly at her two favourite mechs.

"Keep looking at him like that, you're asking to get sparked up again." Brightstorm teased, nudging her.

"Shove off. I can ogle my bondmate if I want to." Normally she could let teasing roll off her, but her sister knew exactly how to get under her plating and irritate her.

"It seems the younglings want a story." Bumblebee chuckled as he picked up Halo from Optimus's leg and sat her down next to her brother. "Have you three been good today?"

"Uh huh" Slipstream nodded enthusiastically. Red Cross quietly clicked – the language sparklings used. Lunalight had to quickly dampen her emotions over the creator bond to hide her sorrow at the sound.

Despite being the youngest, Red Cross should have started speaking a while ago. However he continued using the most primitive form of communication and barely using that either. While Ratchet continuously told her that this could be normal and each sparkling developed at their own pace, she couldn't help but worry about her creation. She knew Ratchet was starting to become concerned along with some others on the base. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her baby.

"Okay you can have a story, if you scurry off to berth when it's done." furious nods responded to Athena. "Now then, which story should we tell?"

"The body switching one is always a fun memory." Swift Kick suggetsed.

"Hmpf. Let's not scar them just yet. I'm still getting my processor through that one." Ratchet rejected the idea quickly.

"What about Egypt?" Jazz suggested.

"_I'm_ still trying to wrap my head around that one." Athena quickly shot that one down before Halo could request hearing about the exotic lands. Athena didn't really want to explain to Halo and Slipstream that their grandsire had been murdered there. She still struggled with acknowledging it.

"What about when you first came to base, Athena?" Bee thought.

"Um, I guess so. Not too long a story. Filter out the bad words. Yeah that should work - I'm going to be stuck with narrating most of it anyway. Lunalight, Brightstorm, would you two take over your parts of the story when they come up?

"You betcha."

"Okay then. You three remember that the five of us used to go by different names? I'll be using those."

"When you were human?" Halo gasped excitedly.

"Yes. When we were human."

* * *

**obviously this is already different to the last version of this story already. You must be wondering who the hell all these new characters are so I'm going to just do a little diagram for you here about who's who as I will be using their human names in the story. Hopefully this won't be too confusing for you. They'll be human apart from the prologue, a mid chapter and the end chapter:**

**Athena Prime = Amelia Evans Prime (mate of Bumblebee and daughter of Optimus Prime and Natalia Evans)**

**Lunalight = Cassidy Cloetta (mate of Ratchet and sister to Brightstorm)**

**Brightstorm = Skylar Cloetta (mate of Ironhide and sister to Lunalight)**

**Darkstar = Mikaela Banes (mate of Mirage)**

**Swift Kick = Maggie Madsen (mate of Jazz)**

**Halo = N/A (daughter of Athena Prime and Bumblebee)**

**Slipstream = N/A (son of Athena prime and Bumblebee)**

**Red Cross = N/A (son of Lunalight and Ratchet)**

**Hope you all are looking forward to a better version of my first story and I hope I don't make it worse. There will be mistakes because I am not a robot and I'm not perfect.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Day 1037

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my OC's. (PM me if you wish to use them)**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

"1037. Days. Close to three years trapped in a place I hope is still Earth. The year is currently the year 2011, I think. I've lost track of the time of day, the day of time. Oh... I should write that down before someone steals it. Well, it could be worse, I could be dead. At this rate though, it seems like the better option. But then who would annoy Megatron." I smiled up to the ceiling. Most people would think I was crazy for speaking to no one, but it helps me stay sane while being held by the Decepticons.

Was I technically a prisoner of war?

"Amelia, Megatron has requested you at the control room. We both know that you don't want him coming down here." 'Cade whispered to me. That was true, I never did like Megatron coming down here. Even though I was in a cell and he could come in at anytime, I felt safe from him here. Safer, anyway. Barricade was the only one around here that was remotely nice to me anymore.

He was different. I had been mangled and tossed around by Starscream, Blackout, Bonecrusher as well as others I didn't care to recollect. But with Barricade, it was almost as if he didn't want to be here no more than I did. Why he hadn't joined the autobots yet? I didn't know. But if he did leave, I'd have been all alone here. So I wasn't sure what I wanted him to do. Supposedly, over there they don't have prisoners and didn't kill you if you failed them more than once.

"Coming. Don't worry your aft off." I yelled back. Large steel doors didn't do much to carry sound so we had to manage. 'Cade was the only one who called me by my real name. All the others called me Prime for some reason. It caused a lot of confusion in the beginning but I knew better than to object anymore. I sat up from the concrete slab I called my bed. Literally. It was a 2mx1m slab of concrete. That was what I slept on. 'Cons are so considerate aren't they? I had to snap my neck so I was more comfortable. Sleeping on this thing for almost three years can cause severe discomfort. What I wouldn't give for a measly pillow or blanket.

I missed baths more than I thought I would. I missed them the most.

I stood up, the door already opening to reveal Barricade in his bi-pedal form. All of the terminology the 'cons had was becoming second nature as they didn't use human terms as if they would catch diseases if they did. They didn't even speak English most of the time.

"I still don't understand why you won't just leave and go to the autobots. They can help you." I begged once again. It wasn't a normal day if I didn't try to convince 'Cade to leave.

"I won't leave you here. Besides, I wasn't exactly the nicest Praxian in the universe before I joined Megatron. I'll be shot before I get within 20 kliks of them." he repeated once again.

"Right. Weapons specialist?"

"Tactician."

"Look you need to forget about me. If you keep being nice to me, you're going to end up the same as Wheelie." I warned him as I mourned the salvage scrap drone. He explained what they were to me, but not why I was here. He only said that I was a tool for revenge.

He was kind to me. The first in a long while. Though Wheelie was a bit of a devil with his language. You could be sure all he ever said were swear words. While my future seemed bleak, Wheelie gave me some relief of that. But all that came to an end when Starscream found out. They were less than pleased with him and I never saw him again. He had said he was doing recon on a cube shard that was important to their race. But it had been too long. It took me a month to accept that he wasn't coming back. If the autobots hadn't killed him then Megatron definitely had once he returned.

Since then, Barricade was there for me. He told me that he understood my pain: being the cause of your friend's death. He told me tales of a place called Cybertron. Apparently, that was the planet they all used to live on. But it became uninhabitable because it became war-torn. So the deceptions are now here trying to take over the Earth. But the autobots are trying to protect the human race and all of Earth. Sadly, the 'Cons are winning.

It was silent as Barricade cuffed me. Not that I was able to do anything against beings over ten times my size anyway. Over the years, the sharp metal had cut my wrists making it look like I'd hacked into them with a razor. Not very attractive.

"What if they saw me with you. The autobots wouldn't shoot at you if they thought they would hurt a human. You told me that." I started, but I was cut off by 'Cade.

"No! I am not putting you in danger. The only reason we come into contact with the autobots is because we fight them. I am not letting you near a fight. You could get hurt. If we ever get out then you will never go near a fight. End of discussion." he replied, getting slightly angry.

"Okay then. We'll form our own rebel team and you can do all the fighting while I'm the brains behind the scene back at base. There? Happy?" I asked him asked him as we were nearing the control room. All these hallways looked the same to me. They are all dull, metal and had many bends.

"Maybe." he answered. I took a deep breath and walked into the 'Con control room. In there was Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave and a few others. The rest were probably out on a mission or something. Knowing the way things worked around here, I stepped onto the rising platform so I was on eye level with Megatron.

"Ah, Prime. Good that you are here. I was about to send down Starscream to come get you." Megatron said in his icy, metallic voice of his. I just glared at him. Blue met red as we had our staring match. Just because he could kill me, doesn't mean I should be down on my knees for him. Okay, I should be on my knees. But if he wanted to kill me, he would've by now. So no point begging and playing dead now. He knew everything about me. Even more than I did. He knew my dad. But he wouldn't tell me who it was. None of them would, not even the two I considered friends. I stayed silent.

We had the same greeting each time. Him calling me that name and I would refuse to give him the satisfaction of speaking out.

"I thought you would appreciate the news that your sire has recently been offlined." a malicious grin crossed his face plate.

"No!" I didn't mean to say anything. It just slipped out. He had to be lying, just another way to try and get into my head. He did that, even to his own troops. It couldn't be true. "You're lying."

"Am I? Starscream blew up the ship himself. The world saw your sire and his soldiers offline in a fiery inferno."

"You're a sparkless monster."

"I am not sparkless."

"You will be when I get my hands on you." I seethed. This was the being that has kept me away from my family, my friends, my life and now he's truly destroyed it. He made me who I was now. Before, I was an innocent little girl, only seventeen. I was going to finish high school with honours. I was a bridesmaid at my friend's wedding the following year, I was going to go to college.

Before, I still had a mum.

Then he got into my life somehow and took everything from me and I've been here ever since. I looked up at him, dust from the concrete bed on my face and blood on my body and in my hair. I stood strong, showing no sign of weakness to him. I could sense 'Cade wanting to do something. Quickly, my vision turned to him. I shook my head to him, telling him to stay put. Even though my eyes were stinging with tears threatening to fall. I turned my attention back to the man-baby before me.

"Someday, someone is going to knock you right off that pedestal you've put yourself on." I held myself tall and proud, desperate to stop any tears falling at my now deceased family. "And if it's not me, I just hope I get the front row seat when it happens" he chuckled deviously. Of course he didn't take me seriously. None of them did.

"You have Decepticon spirit underneath your repulsive flesh. Perhaps your termination is not warranted as of yet."

"Not warranted. Do you ever hear yourself speak? 'Cause I don't know how your troops take you seriously" I dared, shaking from the pain I was in, tears starting to fall leaving streaks in the dirt and blood on my face. Even though asking this would probably at least get me injured in some way, I couldn't help but mock him.

"You dare disrespect me?!" he screeched. That move got me thrown across the room, hitting my head on the piping for the thousandth time. What is wrong with this 'bot? He has serious anger issues.

"Respect is earned not given. And you've done fuck all to earn my respect."

"You're coming with me, Prime. Sentinel Prime needs supervision in the final stages of my plan." Who the hell was Sentinel Prime? Don't tell me I'm related to him because he also has the name Prime. And with that, he started walking out, grabbing me on the way out. I looked back to see Barricade's optics filled with concern, but I knew he couldn't do anything. And I didn't want him to.

Once Megatron was outside, he started transforming into his horrid form of a tank with me still in his hold. All the grinding gears and sharp edges inside him resulted in me getting cut across the side of my face and all down my legs which were showing by my old, dirty denim shorts. The red liquid gave my already filthy hair a sickly shine. Once the transformation was complete, I crouched into the seat, trying to get as small as I could. Megatron chuckled in amusement at my movements. How I despised him. I just glared at his form.

So, time to fill you up on my life before this hell. I had a mother who lived in New York. But when I got kidnapped, they killed her. My dad - I never even knew him. But my mother said he was the most human person she had ever met. Whatever that meant. Human? Aren't they all? I never understood when she spoke of him. Though from what little information I could gather from her, he was an amazing man. Although, if he were an amazing man who loved her and me, then why did he leave us? That was what I wanted to know. My goal in life now was to escape this never-ending nightmare and learn why we weren't good enough for my father.

I had no siblings, no cousins, no grandparents, and no aunts or uncles. And now no parents. It was just me left. Alone. Alone in this dark cold world. I guess I had Barricade though. He would be there for me. But it won't be the same. Not to steal the plot from 'What A Girl Wants', but every girl should know their father. Now I never would.

This now has become my life. You can't fight with life. So I just had to deal with it and try and move on.

* * *

**Okay, so I have changed a few little things here, cut some text out and hopefully gotten any mistakes I made the first time. But let's face it, I've fixed the old mistakes and made new ones hahaha**

**Please review!**


	3. Before the Battle

**Even though I planned to have this updated every week or so, I have managed to miss that deadline already. In my defense, I was in Legoland with no wifi for the last 4 days so it wasn't my fault. I was planning up update last Monday but again, no wifi.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

* * *

Amelia's PoV

I can personally tell you now, riding in Megatron was _not _fun. At all. It was cold just like him. No, just like _it_. This thing was not even worthy of being registered as a living being. It was an object, nothing more. Each time it pulled to a stop, I was jolted forwards. I even had the misfortune of hitting my head on the dashboard when I didn't expect the sudden halt. A nice large bruise was definitely going to form, to my luck.

My dad was dead. Offline did mean dead right? I never even met the man and now my brain was filled with the different possibilities of who he may have been. Would he have liked me? Loved me? If he had given me a chance, would he have come to my school plays and parents evenings? Would he have read to me when I was sick and had to stay off school? Would he have stayed off with me and let me sleep on the sofa? Would he have tried to scare off my first date when he knocked on our door, protecting his little girl who was perfect in his eyes? I never got to go to my daddy-daughter dance. While my friends were taking pictures in their beautiful dresses and slow dancing with their fathers, I was stuck at home with a four cheese pizza going straight to my hips and a sappy romance film going straight to the my friends were taking pictures in their beautiful dresses and slow dancing with their fathers, I was stuck at home with a cheesy romcom and an even cheesier pizza going straight to my hips What was a father-daughter dance like? I was never going to find out now.

I wasn't sure how long Megatron had been keeping me in his alt mode, but when he transformed, it was fast and loud. He let me fall to the tarmac which looked almost as bad I as did. I looked up, recognising Trump Tower slightly in the distance. This was Chicago. Mum and I had been here on holiday once. 'A grown ups holiday' she had told me as we went window shopping and had our nails done in a fancy salon. I was too young to have a real pedicure, so I had fish in my bowl which ate all the dead skin. That was probably my favourite part of the trip.

I was pulled from my memories as Megatron grabbed me around my middle and climbed the building near us. There was another Cybertronian on the building already with some metal poles of some sort.

"A human? I believed that Decepticons did not associate themselves with this planet's inhabitants." the other Cybertronian questioned Megatron. Why was this one speaking as if he himself wasn't a con?

"Wait, you're an Autobot? What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Watch your tone human." he warned. He sounded so much like Star Trek it was unreal.

"This fleshy is a unique hybrid of human… and autobot." Megatron told the other one as if cons and bots weren't the exact same species.

"Fascinating. I warned Optimus of interactions with other species when he first came to this planet. I am correct in assuming he is the sire?" Megatron nodded. "Hmpf. With so long with the hybrid, one would have believed you would have taught it to behave in the presence of her superiors." I felt his cold hand squeeze me as if it was the key to my behaviour. It was like being in a hot iron press and my ribs could only take so much pressure.

"Please!" I screamed, trying to get free.

"Stop squirming Prime. Your movements irritate me." I heard my capturer whine. He squeezed me even more to prove his point. Immediately, I stopped squirming. It hurt too much that I wasn't able to do anything but dangle almost lifelessly in his hand. What was this guy trying to prove anyways?

Explosions and gunshots could be heard all over the city. What the hell was going on?

"The city is secure." Megatron told the other mech. Doesn't sound like it if there is a fight somewhere. "The humans cannot stop us."

"As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars" So they're pillars? "will reach their launch position."

"This is the victory I promised you so many years ago." Megatron replied. "Where we rebuild Cybertron together."

"I have gain to work with you. I do not work for you." this 'autobot' assaulted Megatron, holding a blade up to his throat and forcing him to his pedes. During this, Megatron's hold on me loosened enough I wriggled out of his servo and onto the ground. "And you would be wise to remember the difference." he spat.

"You're awful!" I hissed at him. "You side yourself with the very being who murdered your friends, family and loyal soldiers who would have done anything you commanded and you sell them all out so you can rule a dead planet. Well guess what, humanity won't give in so easily. You will never come out on top." I was cut off by the mech making a grab for me but I quickly hobbled into the building we were standing on and ran as fast as I could manage away from them. Where was Barricade? I could really do with an escape right now. The power to the building had gone out presumably when the attack on the city started so the elevator was out of the question.

Once I reached the ground floor I walked out the shattered door to the abandoned street.

"Autobots! They're alive! They're here!" a man came screaming down the road towards where I was standing. They were alive? Yes! That meant humanity had a fighting chance. No wonder there was the rattle of gunshots earlier. They must have been trying to do a sneak attack or something. With the man still trying to warn Megatron and the other mech, I swung my fist at him with all my might. And I missed.

Talk about anti-climactic.

"You wanna go girl? Fine." the man aimed for my head before I simply kicked him in every man's Achilles' heel. Or in this case Achilles' groin before successfully punching him the second time.

"Shut the fuck up man." I sighed in relief as he collapsed to the ground making noises only a little girl would make. "You chose sides? You chose wrong."

The streets were completely abandoned now, ships I'd never seen before flew below the buildings. I tried my best to hide from them as the passed by. There was so much dust in the air it was unreal. I thought pollution in the city was bad but this was a whole new level. Cars were upturned and on fire, windows shattered and street lights were sparking. It was a scene from one of those post apocalyptic war-fare games you had on the playstation.

Playstations were still around right? Please tell me Nintendo Wii dominated the gaming industry. I love Wii Fit and the Dog Island!

I heard the sound of moving metal up ahead of me so I ducked down behind an upturned car. I felt my heart hammering in my ears and my chest as I held my breath. Glimmers of black and white appeared as the Sun bounced of the Cybertronian's armour. But I recognised the frame type and the red and blue police lights.

"'Cade! Over here!" I shouted as I emerged from my hiding spot. He looked my way, his optics quickly picking up my movements among the debris.

"Amelia, oh thank Primus!" he exclaimed as he ran over to me, transforming into his alt mode and opening the door. I jumped into the driver's seat.

"Thank you Barricade." I breathed out shakily in relief. "We gotta get away from Megatron and that creep he's working with."

"Sentinel Prime. He led the autobots before Optimus Prime" he replied. "Sentinel always seemed like one of the good ones. Turns out I was wrong." his engine revved and he darted through the city, trying to find the fastest way out.

"You mean before my father." I stated. I wasn't stupid. I'd picked up his name spoken by Sentinel when Megatron mentioned my sire. I may not have received a high school diploma, but I was top of most of my classes.

"Amelia..." Barricade said. My father was an alien, the leader of the good alien faction at that.

"We need to go back. We have to help them." I tried turning Barricade steering wheel but he locked it.

"Forget it kid. The only way you're going back there is if you manage to get out. And that won't be happening anytime soon." he argued protectively.

"But he could die! 'Cade, I already lost him once. Don't make me lose him twice in one day." I begged, my eyesight starting to blur with tears. Nothing happened for a while. Barricade didn't say anything. Outside, Chicago was nothing more than smoke and debris. I occasionally heard screams being silenced with gunshots.

"I really hate you sometimes." he finally caved, swerving to head towards the battle.

* * *

**Okay, while this is shorter than my last versino of this, I like to think it's better in some areas. That's up to you to decide.**


End file.
